This invention relates to additives for hydrocarbons suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. In one of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon fuels. In another of its aspects this invention relates to detergent additives for hydrocarbon lubricants. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to the reduction of deposits in an internal combustion engine.
If deposits are allowed to accumulate in an engine they can cause enrichment of the fuel to air ratio which would result in increased hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide emission, reduced fuel economy, and driving problems such as rough idling and frequent stalling. Among the most important considerations of the effects of engine deposits are those having a bearing on the environment. With the advent of pollution standards for automobile exhaust, it has become important that fuel additives not contain phophorus or metal ions which tend to poison the catalysts in automotive engine exhaust converter systems. It is, therefore, of interest to discover new compounds or compositions, which contain no phosphorus or metals, that are useful as detergent additives for fuels and lubricants.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide compounds that are useful as detergent additives for internal combustion engine fuels and lubricants. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for producing detergent additives. It is still another object of this invention to provide an ashless detergent fuel composition combining an ashless fuel detergent additive with a hydrocarbon suitable for use as fuel in an internal combustion engine. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for reducing deposits in internal combustion engines.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.